


there's other people, you selfish asshole

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gavin royally fucks up a heist and ryan helps calm him down.</p><p>[warnings: suicide & drug mentions, plus some alcohol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's other people, you selfish asshole

**Author's Note:**

> title from bo burnham's art is dead

Gavin _knows_ he was the one who fucked up the heist today.

It should have been easy- rob one of the mini-marts across town and then make a getaway in Jack's helicopter. It would have been, if Gavin hadn't misfired when he should have hit the gas station and shot Michael in the shoulder instead.

They didn't get caught. Michael was just heading into the store when Gavin fucked up, so they were able to land and pick him up. But Geoff was pissed. He hated when Gavin messed up, even when there was nothing he could have done about it.

"You weren't even supposed to fire until he was in the store!" he had screamed. "If you'd hit it, Michael and Ryan would both be fucking **_dead_**!"

Gavin took another swig of whiskey. He'd been sat in the corner of his bedroom the last hour, still wearing clothes stained with Michael's blood and his gold-trimmed sunglasses. Nobody had come to check on him, and nobody would. They were probably all deciding what the best way to tell him he was getting kicked out was.

At that thought, Gavin dropped the bottle into his crotch. He let out a squawk of pain and leapt up, spilling the expensive liquor everywhere.

"Now Geoff's really gonna kill me," he mumbled, moving towards his bathroom to grab a towel. He snatched the first cloth there, the ridiculous bright purple one that Ray had left there.

He mopped it up silently, thinking now about Michael's scream of pain when the bullet hit him and his heavy breathing as they hauled him into the helicopter. 

"God fucking dammit, Gavin!" he'd been yelling, arm clutching the shoulder and blood pouring from it.

Bitterly, Gavin threw the towel back through the bathroom door and then fell face-first onto his bed. There wasn't anything left to do but fucking die.

Couldn't swallow pills because of his shit gag reflex, couldn't fire a gun without the others hearing, and didn't have anything to hang himself with. The bathtub wasn't big enough to drown in either, and all his cars had been impounded.

Maybe he could overdose on children's chewable pain reliever.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Gavin grunted in response.

"Can I come in?" asked Ryan's muffled voice. Asshole was probably still wearing his mask aside from being behind a door.

Gavin didn't answer, but Ryan came in anyways.

"Why is there an empty bottle of beer on the floor?"

"It's whiskey," Gavin replied, rolling over so his face was to the ceiling. "Whadd'ya want?"

Ryan sat down on the bed next to him and Gavin glanced over to see that his mask was absent.

"You've got your mask off, so it must be important. They send you to fire me?"

"You're awfully coherent for a drunk person," he said in lieu of an answer.

Gavin closed his eyes, trying to take in what was about to happen. Where would he go? He didn't have his own apartment now, just stayed in whichever crew house they were holed up in that month.

"Y'know. Had a lot of practice bein' drunk."

"I'm not here to fire you. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Everyone's busy fussing over Michael, even though Caleb keeps trying to kick them out."\

Gavin snorted and sat up. "You? The goddamn Black King wants to know if I'm okay? You're a liar."

An expression of hurt crossed over Ryan's face, and Gavin felt himself fill up with guilt. There was one more thing he'd royally fucked over.

"Yes. I do. Because you're my friend and I want to know if you're okay, even though you clearly aren't. You accidentally shot your best friend and then downed an entire bottle of whiskey."

"I spilled most of it," he blurted. "Only tipsy, I think."

Ryan laughed a little and bumped his shoulder against Gavin's.

"They don't hate you, by the way. Geoff's a little peeved about the money but we both know he didn't need it. And Michael- well. I'm not gonna lie, he's angry, but mostly that he's injured and can't participate in the next couple heists."

Gavin stared at his blood-spotted jeans and thought it over.

"Thank you," he said finally. "For- er. Being a friend, I guess."

He shifted awkwardly to lean his head on Ryan's shoulder, surprised when Ryan leaned into the contact rather than tensing up.

"Do you wanna come hang out in my room and watch the new Hunger Games movie with me?" he asked.

"I thought it only just hit theaters."

"Well, what's the point of being a criminal if you don't steal from movie theaters every once in a while?"

"I have never once in my life heard of this," Gavin laughed. "But yeah, I'll watch it with you."

"Good. I have rules though- no sunglasses allowed and pajamas are mandatory," Ryan said solemnly. "Otherwise all you'll get to see is Fifty Shades of Gray."

"Oh God," Gavin said, horrified. "Fine then- but get out, so I can change."

Ryan winked as he got up, leaving the door cracked as he left.

Gavin smiled to himself and pulled his sunglasses off. Maybe he still had more to do than just kill himself.


End file.
